Blow It Off
by bsmit170
Summary: Blaine and Kurt decide to blow Glee club practise off and have their own fun.


"Come on… Let's blow it off…"

Kurt bit his lower lip in anticipation. He knew he should go to Glee club as they only had limited time left together, but the way Blaine was looking at him made his resolve falter. Kurt's cheeks flushed with colour. "What did you have in mind?" his voice sounding more confident than he felt.

Blaine leant in closer. Kurt could smell his natural sweet but musky scent. "I thought we could maybe go back to mine… Put on a movie we're not going to watch and… well," he said while leaning into Kurt's neck. "I'll let you figure out the rest." Blaine finished the sentence with a small kiss on the neck, sending a wave of shivers down his body.

Kurt's morale caved. He didn't care if he missed Glee club practice, and he didn't even care if he got detention for public displays of attention. All he needed right now was to feel his boyfriend's perfectly sculptured body under his fingertips. There was only one problem though. "Uh… B-Blaine?" Kurt stammered out, "both of our parents are home and, oh god!" Kurt stopped as Blaine's hand slowly but purposefully brushed against Kurt's hard muscle that was threatening to burst through the zipper on his jeans.

Blaine paused for a second then developed a playful but dangerous smile on his face. "Good. I know just the place for us then." Grabbing Kurt's hand, Blaine pulled him down the corridor. They took a left, a right, another left and found himself in front of an old door in an area of the school that he never seen before. Kurt, still gripping Blaine's hand tightly due to raging inferno of hormones, looked at Blaine.

"I came here after I sang to you," Blaine stated loosing a little of his original eagerness, "And… God, this is going to sound silly… But I wanted to associate this place with a happy memory rather than a sad one." Kurt stared at him with adoration that quickly turned into confusion.

"Wait… I'm flattered, but does that mean you come here often?" Blaine laughed at the question.

"More than you know," and before Kurt could reply, Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hips and pushed his body into his own, "Now… Where were we?" Blaine leant even closer into Kurt and kissed him with a soft ferociousness that made Kurt groan against his lips. Blaine subconsciously pushed his body into Kurt's until they both were against the old door. Kurt could feel Blaine's throbbing erection against his own. Blaine grinded his pelvis into Kurt's with a sense of desperation.

Kurt, slightly panicked that their intimacy might be interrupted, grabbed for the door handle without letting his lips disengage from his boyfriends, and eventually got the door open. The sudden lack of support made Blaine fall forward onto Kurt and much to Kurt's surprise they landed on a soft surface. "It's a soundproof room that McKinley installed a couple years back."

Kurt looked around and the setting was perfect. The small mesh-made window gave enough light to make the room both light enough to see each other but dark enough so it was completely awkward. A heavy weight distracted him from the room, that heavy weight was Blaine.

He looked aimlessly into his eyes and felt nothing but love. Love for the boy that made his life feel like misery for the last week, but somehow this spontaneous spark of intimacy made up for all his and Blaine's insecurities. This time Kurt initiated the kiss, letting it be gentler however the emotional value behind it was increased profusely. As the kiss developed, so did the passion that Blaine had at the beginning.

Blaine stopped kissing Kurt's mouth, which made him whimper, and moved towards his jaw. Blaine worked himself down to Kurt's neck where he stopped to take both of their t-shirts off. "Blaine, a-are you sure we should do this? I mean this is fantastic and everything but if we get caught it might lead to some insecurities that we could both have and I just don't nee-" Blaine's tongue interrupted the rest of Kurt's sentence.

"Kurt, I'm positive that all I need right now is for your shirt and pants off." Blaine began to take his own shirt off and unbuckling his belt before Kurt could even process what his boyfriend had just said. "Do you need some help there, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked with a smirk on his face. Kurt still couldn't muster the higher intelligence he needed for speaking, although Blaine seemed to take the silence as complete agreement.

He practically tore through the Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt Kurt was wearing and took a moment to appreciate the flawless skin that was in front of him. "No wonder Coach Sylvester calls you porcelain." Blaine continued, making it his mission to get him down to nothing but his underwear. Kurt undid his own button on his jeans, eager to let his pulsing hard-on free, although Blaine stopped him when he went for his zipper. "Allow me, sir" Blaine said with a smile while his head went down toward the zipper.

Blaine's teeth held the zip and he slowly pulled until it was completely undone. Kurt couldn't contain himself any longer. He pushed his throbbing cock up into Blaine's face almost screaming in frustration that he wasn't being pleasured the way he wanted. Blaine laughed at his eagerness and pulled the rest of Kurt's pants off. He came back up and engaged Kurt's mouth once again, this time however Blaine was pawing the area where Kurt's cock was making a wet patch in his underwear.

"Blaine, please… I-I need you to do…" Kurt stammered out to Blaine trying not to moan every syllable. Thankfully Blaine was too set in the mood to make a sarcastic remark about the vulnerability Kurt was showing. Slowly, he starting making his way down, kissing almost every inch of Kurt's torso, tongue lightly brushing Kurt's nipple, which made him moan. "Blaine…" Kurt moaned desperately.

Blaine slipped his hand under Kurt's underwear and started to slowly caress Kurt's erection. Kurt bucked his hips unable to control himself anymore and let out an extremely loud moan. Blaine took that as a signal to continue and slowly lifted Kurt's cock out of it's cage and drifted his mouth downward. Blaine opened his mouth, tempting to swallow the hard shaft whole but stopped to lick the head and get almost all of the pre-come off. At that moment Kurt could've came all over Blaine's emasculate face, however he maintained control.

Blaine shifted his body so he was in between Kurt's legs. After licking most of the pre-come off, Blaine tilted his head into a better position and enclosed his mouth on Kurt's cock. Blaine slid up and down the shaft with almost perfect control and with each slide Kurt moaned louder and louder until he was sure whoever walked pass the old door would definitely hear them. Kurt didn't care though, all he cared about right now was Blaine.

Blaine sped up his motions leaving Kurt almost breathless, he was sure life didn't get any better than this. However he knew he was going to be proven wrong in about 10 seconds. "Blaine… I'm going to…" Kurt whimpered through heavy breaths. Pure ecstasy ran through Kurt's veins as he came in Blaine's mouth, he could feel the hot stream of semen shooting down Blaine's throat.

Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's softening cock and wiped his mouth. "You taste even better than last time, Kurt." He mumbled as he leant in to kiss Kurt, tasting himself. Their kiss deepened and Kurt found that Blaine was still grinding his bulge into his own. Blaine was still turned on, more so than ever.

"Take your pants off, Blaine." Kurt ordered. Blaine looked at him incredulously and practically ripped them off. Kurt didn't take his time getting to the meat of the action, he wandered his tongue down to Blaine's bellybutton and slowly made his way down the happy trail until he reached Blaine's cock. However he didn't stop there, he kept going down to his scrotum and stopped to tilt Blaine's hips forward revealing his boyfriends bare and incredible ass.

Blaine looked at him, confused. "But we don't have any condoms or lube Kurt."

Kurt laughed, "I want to try something different… Something that I've been researching." Blaine looked shocked for a split second and then looked excited. Kurt proceeded and made his tongue drag lower until he reached his destination. Blaine's opening.

Kurt lightly grazed it with his tongue and felt Blaine clench. "Sorry, that just felt so… So amazing." He looked up and saw Blaine stroking his own cock. Kurt leaned down again and licked once more, noticing Blaine remained relaxed. He started again, getting more aggressive with each lap. Kurt started to get a bit more adventurous once he heard Blaine heavily panting and whimpering.

Kurt knew he was close, so close. With one last effort Kurt pushed his tongue into his boyfriends hole, deeper than he had before. He felt Blaine shaking and pulsating as he came with some even landing on Kurt's cheek.

He emerged and climbed up to Blaine's face staring into the boy whom he loved with his whole heart. Blaine reached up and wiped the portion of come off Kurt's face and Kurt grabbed his hand and licked it off Blaine's thumb.

"I can assure you, you taste a lot better than me." Kurt said playfully. They both laughed as they lay with in each other's embrace. Kurt was nuzzled comfortably in the crook of Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt… I meant what I said before… You are the love of my life." Kurt looked up, cupping Blaine's face with his hand.

"And you are mine. No matter what happens I will always look back on this moment and realize how fortunate we have been to met each other and fall in love. I love you, Blaine Anderson. More than you know."


End file.
